date and dates
by sweaterqueen
Summary: a year after Sasuke's return Nuarto, Sakura and Sasuke friendship is back. Just wehen Sakura thinks she has accepted only being Sasuke friend..events happen and now she is not so sure what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

/...words/ are thoughts of characters

this is my first fanifiction story, well really first story ever. I have been ready fanfiction for about two years though and really love some of the stories, so it was really those stories that inspired me to at least give it a try. advice is welcomed because real rookie is seeking some. thanks for reading.

hope characters are somewhat true to series(advice is also welcome on that.)

* * *

"dobe, where are you going?" Sasuke asked giving Naurto a raised eye-brow " The Hokage's office is this way…remember"

"you don't need me to help report to the Hokage Sasuke" Naurto said

"Oh, no!..you are not leaving me to deal with tusnade by myself" Sasuke said glaring at Naurto "anyways what's so important that you can't come"

Naurto really wasn't in the mood to deal with the Old Lady today. He hadn't had decent Ramen bowl in over a month. He also wanted to check on Sakura and see how she was doing since he knew she was always working at the hospital late. "I want to check on Sakura and see if she wants to go eat at Irackiu's with us later before she makes plans" Naurto whined "Come on, Teme. You can handle the Old Hag without me"

"Hm." Sasuke said

"Is that a yes?" Narto asked with a pleading smile

"Fine dobe." Sasuke said as he turned away from Naurto towards the Hokages office "but you're paying for my dinner" he finished with a quick smirk and walked away.

"Alright, thanks teme" naurto smiled /I have coupons anyway and if Teme orders a large bowl I will even get a free large drink/ and started his walk to the hospital to catch Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was walking home feeling exhausted from the double shift she just pulled at the hospital the third time this week. /I can't wait for the new recruits to start in a couple weeks, being under-staffed for the general procedures took valuable time away from the more complicated critical procedures/ finally reaching her door to her house a small smile comes to her face in anticipation of her soft bed and sleep.

"Sakura!" Sakura thought she heard someone call her "Hey, Sakura!" she turned around and seen it was Naurto yelling her name and was running towards her with a huge smile. "Hey Naurto, when did you get back from your mission with Sasuke?" she asked when he finally reached her.

"we got back a hour ago" he told her as he gave her a quick hug that she returned. "I went to the hospital but the nurses at the desk said you already left."

"I had a double that's why I left early today, I was really tired" Sakura told him

"ya, she told me that too, I just wanted to know if you want to go eat with Sasuke and me later"

Sakura was tired but she hadn't seen her two good friends in a while and missed them, so she make her body go regardless of her fatigue "of course, did you guys want to go right now?"she asked.

"no, around seven, I still have to go fill out some stuff and that way you can take a nap before" Naurto beamed like it was the most brilliant plan.

Sakura just grinned at her long time friend "Arigato Naurto, I will see you then." "see you later, Sakura" Naurto waved as he walked away and Sakura entered her home.

* * *

Sakura looked at the clock on her kitchen wall it was 3:05pm. She had time for a small nap and a quick shower after to feel a little refreshed before she went to meet her friends at irakouus Ramen House. She went upstairs to the second floor where her master bedroom was and climbed in bed. Sakura stared at the ceiling/I miss living with my parents sometimes, but moving out at 18 has its benefit of the biggest room/Sakura then went to sleep.

Sakura's Home was a modest Home with two floors and small attic. When you walked in there was a small open hall that had a coat closet, down the open hall to the left was the open spaced living room. With two huge red sofas, coffee table and flat screen TV. There were a lot of pictures of her friends and family that covered two of the living room light tan walls Naurto helped paint. Little further turning right led to the medium sized kitchen with its spotless cooking utensils. Sakura liked to cook and at first made a lot of misses that were barley edible, but after a cooking class with Ino and Ten Ten she made a lot more hits with almost no misses. There was a small TV on the counter that she used when she ate breakfast and wanted to hear the news or copying a chef on the cooking channels on her day off. There were two doors that led out of the kitchen, one back into the hall and the other led to the dining room. The dining room had a large cherry wood table with chairs for all her friends. The walls where a vanilla cream color with a cabinet on the far left side of the wall that held an most of her favorite dishes and crystal glasses Ino and Hinita bought her when she moved in on her first girls night. The dining room was openly connected to the living room with no wall between them but one large step people sometimes forgot about. There were two sliding doors from the dining room that opened to the outside with stairs to the yard. There was a small yard that only fit a table and two lawn-chairs comfortably with a tree giving needed shade. There was one bathroom in the hall next to the kitchen but, the other two were upstairs. One bathroom in Sakura's master bedroom, and one in the hall between her guestroom and her small home office. Her guestroom was simple with a full sized bed, dresser with the matching set and lamp. Her home-office held her cherry-wood desk that was a gift from Tusnade, with a computer . There was a tall book shelf that held all her books needed for medical research and special justu. Sakura master room had a queen sized bed with lavender comforters and light translucent blur pastel color on her walls. There was a long dresser and medium-sized walk-in-closet, a make-up desk with long mirror and two sliding doors that led to her small balcony that only had a lounge chair for Sakura to star-gaze.

Beep. Beep. Beep (5:50)

Sakura blinked her sleepiness away and hit the button on her alarm then jumped in the shower. Blow-dryed her hair that reached her mid-waist that framed her face with soft layers. She threw on a baby-pink fitted T-shirt, with her soft long white cardigan and her fave pair of light-washed jeans with her tan clogs.

(6:40) /wow, I feel so much better now, and I still have enough time to get there/Sakura thought as she walked out the door.

* * *

Sasuke walked in the Ramen Shop and seen Naurto eating a bowl of Ramen already. "ow! Teme ,why did you hit me!" Naurto yelled

"you're supposed to wait, dobe" Sasuke said as he took a seat next to Nuarto.

"hehe, well I was starving , and i couldn't wait" Naurto sheepishly smiled

"Hey Naruto-kun, hey Sasuke, did you guys order?" Sakura asked as she sat down on the opposite side of Naurto.

"hey Sakura-kun, I did but the other bowl hasn't got here yet…"Naurto said.

"hey" Sasuke replied "I just got here right now"

They all ordered and talked about the mission. They laughed about Naurto antics and had easy conversation that was mostly carried on my Naurto and Sakura, but Sasuke participated in his own way. Since Sasuke had came back after killing Itachi, over a year ago he became more talkative and social because he felt grateful that they still cared about him after his betrayal. After he seen Itachi life without any one who cared about him, Sasuke learned to appreciate his friends in his own way, so he tried more with them.

"Sasuke, I was reading about the sharigan and seen there wasn't too much information about it, its mostly out-dated" Sakura told Sasuke.

"that is probably because my clan wanted little to be known about its power outside of the clan" sasuke said.

"oh, well do you mind if I update the books, just on the mechanics of it" "just how it works mechanically not its amount of power or uses just the linguistics of it" "I will let you read it before I send it in" Sakura asked.

"hm.i don't know."

Sakura didn't want to push him "if not it's alright, Neji agreed to let me interview him on the Hyugo Backugon" Sakura said "But less is known about the Sharigan"

Not wanting to be out done by that annoying Hyugo "I will stop by on you day off and answer your questions."

"Argiato, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said giving him a quick hug. He didn't return, but didn't push her off either. But that was only because she was Sakura that he allowed her impulsive behavior.

They all walked together until they went in their own directions to their homes.

* * *

A week passed before Sakura had her day off from the hospital again, and was going to meet Ino for lunch before her interview with Sasuke at her house.

/Ino better not be late. I still have to meet Sasuke later./ Sakura threw on her emerald green cardigan over her white cami. Skinny jeans with silver ballet flats. As she was walking out she made sure she had on her favorite charm bracelet with five small sliver charms that had emerald green stones along the etchings of each one. It was dainty and elegantly worn by Sakura when she did not work. The bracelet was given as a gift on her birthday by her six close friends , so she cherished it because it was special.

At the Restaurant Sakura waited for Ino, who got there ten minutes late, so Sakura did not complain because that was early.

"Hey Ino, I'm Starving."

"Thanks for waiting Sakura, lets order" Ino greeted

The waiter took their order before obvisouly giving Sakura a special smile and wink as he left.

Ino and Sakura stared at each other in blankness before they both let out their laughs "he must want a big tip" laughed Ino as she caught her breath.

"he does this every time we get him as our waiter here, why do we still come here" a now more sober Sakura replied

"for a laugh, but more importantly their red velvet pancakes with that delicious powder suger, and chocolate chips that's no were else" replied Ino.

"the red velvets that have withstood all diets," Saskura sighed "they make everything better"

"speaking of better, when are the recruits coming into the hospital, I might need you to babysit next friday."

"in a couple of weeks, but let me know when you need me, I love to watch my god daughter"

"thanks, me and shikamoru have to attend a death ceremony and we rather her have to go"Ino replied

"of, course, who's death ceremony is it? I wish you my condolences" said Sakura

"its Shikamoru's cousin Izulo, he was ambushed during a mission in the mist village"

"tell Shikamoru I'm sorry about Izulo, I will pick up Yami after work on Friday" Sakura said

…Sakura and Ino finshed their breakfast and went along their own business, both grateful they had each other.

* * *

Nuarto and Sasuke had just finished their two hour training sparr and were heading to the male rooms to take shower's and get their belongings.

"where you heading Teme? Want to come with me to check out the new weapons that ICka's Armor store just got in" Nuarto asked

"can't" Sasuke replied

"why not "Nuarto asked

"I have to meet Sakura" Sasuke said as he dried off his hair from the shower

"oh, I'll come too then" Naurto told Sasuke

"no one asked you Nuarto" Sasuke said

"its rude, Not to invite friends to hang out with friends Teme!" Nuarto argued

"its rude, to invite yourself into other people's business, Dobe!" Sasuke remarked as he grabbed his training bag.

"Fine, you just want to hang out with Saskura by yourself because you like her" Naurto teased as he closed his locker.

"stuff it dobe, its a quick interview, but after I have to write a report for the Hokage" Sasuke said

"sure it is" Nuarto winked

"what ever" was Sasuke's reply as he walked out

* * *

Sakura walked up her stairs and put her groceries she bought from the market place away in the kitchen. As soon as she was done she heated water for tea and went up stairs to get her notes and recorder from her office. As she was walking down she heard a knock on her front door and went to answer it.

"Hi Sakura"

"oh, hi Lee"

"sorry to just stop by, but I personally wanted give you the invitation to my wedding" Lee Blushed

Sakura was surprised "oh, thanks Lee, but you didn't have to go though the trouble of bringing it personally" Sakura replied

"it was no trouble, I just wanted you to know you are still very special to me Sakura and you can call on me whenever you need me" Lee raptures

Sakura blushed from embarrassment from Lee words in public as people passed "I appreciate that and I am very happy for you and Lily-san" Sakura replied

"Thank you so much Sakura, you are the sweetest, most strong friend I have, thank you for introducing me to Lily, I shall cherish her" Lee continued oblivious to Sakura's un-comfort "you and Lily are the sweetest flowers in all of Kanoha…"

"Hm-mm, sorry to interrupt" Sasuke came besides Lee

"Oh, it's okay, Lee was just dropping off and invitation" Sakura replied with relief to cut off Lee's further speech.

"yes, I must finish my errands, goodbye Sasuke, have a good day Sakura"

"you too, Lee. Tell Lilly not to forget her check up next week" Sakura smiled as Lee departed

"bye Lee" Sasuke said as he and Sakura went into her home

Ounce they entered her home they heard a loud whistle

"Oh, shoot! I forgot the water " Sakura screamed as she ran to the kitchen

Sasuke closes the door and follows Sakura into the dining room

"Sorry, I was warming the water to make tea for us, but Lee stopped by and I forgot about it…and well you know" Sakura felt herself rambling as she brought out the tray of tea

/he's probably not even listening, so I'm just talking to myself,,,uhhh such a dork/ Sakura thought as she placed her notes in front of her and sat down

"so, let's get started" Sakura said

"what do you want to know "Sasuke said as he drank his tea

"how about everything" Sakura said "like the beginning stages of the appearance of the Sharigan, and we can go from there"

"I can't give you its weaknesses or limits, Sakura"

"I know, Sasuke, whatever you don't want to answer, you don't have to " Sakura replied

* * *

….an hour later the interview was done and Sakura was gathering her notes when Lee wedding invitation fell on the floor. Sauke picked it up and handed it to Sakura "so, are you going?"

"to the wedding, of course. Are you?" Sakura asked

"yes, it be rude not to, but I thought…" Sasuke stopped himself suddenly

"but what Sasuke, are you implying that I am rude?" Sakura asked insulted

Sasuke didn't reply as he grabbed his bag

/ is he saying I'm rude, he should talk, Sasuke the definition of the word…I am not rude/

"Sasuke, but what?" Sakura repeated

"never mind..none of my business" Sasuke said as he stared to walk to the door" Sasuke said, regretting he mentioned the invitation

"Uhicha, what were you going to say, and you better not lie" Sakura said getting iratted

Sasuke sighed and said" I thought it would be akward for you, considering how Lee chased you and now moved on to be married and your still single, without a date going to sit in the middle row"

Sakura Blushed "I won't be in the middle row, I will in the front row, and how would you know I don't have a date"

"come on, Sakura. You haven't mentioned anyone since that Gara thing fizzled out, not hard to figure out" Sasuke said

"Just because I don't tell you and Nuarto everything, just means I am tired of telling people who aren't listening to me in the first place"

"whatever...just saying I am sure Chima is available, just bye him dinner or Kiba dog treats" He chuckled as walked down the walk-way.

"Sasuke you jerk! Me and my date will see you there!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her door

/that,,that uhh, that big IDIOT SASUKE. ..now, I need a date by the wedding..oh great! This is going to stink on short notice….time to call Ino/ Saskura thought as she went upstairs to change into her traing clothes to let out some frustration

/girls get so emotional…hope I didn't get her too mad, though I like that she isn't all shy and sweet like all the time like before…and messing with her is sometimes fun….but not when she gives you a black eye/ Sasuke thought as sweat dropped "I will apologize tomorrow" he said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was walking out of Tusnade office with some books about chakra sucking beetles when she was suddenly pushed backwards by Naruto. They both toppled over as Naruto landed on Sakura's back with a crack.

"Ahh! Naruto!" Sakura shrieked

"Ooii, sorry ,..sorry Sakura I didn't see you behind all those books hehe" Naruto raced to apologize as he piled the books on top of each other again and handed half of them back to Sakura.

"It's alright Nuarto, just watch where you're going, you have to be careful" Sakura said as she and Nuarto started walking with the books

"So where are these going?" Naruto asked as he continued to follow.

"Back to the Hokages private library, I've finished going through them" Sakura said as she headed up the stairs "so , what were you racing off to before you ran into me?" Sakura asked

"Ooi, I almost forgot. I am supposed to meet Sasuke and Shika for something, but they won't mind if I'm a little late, haha" Nuarto laughed and sweat dropped then laughed because he knew at least Sasuke would.

Nuarto was thinking about Sasuke reaction that he didn't notice Sakura's face flush red when she heard Sasuke's name.

/oh that jerk,/ Sakura thought as she put the books back on the shelf

"Oh, Nuarto have you asked Hinata to Lee and Lily-san wedding" Sakura asked knowing if he didn't soon poor Hinata would fret and think he wouldn't.

"Aww, Sakura-chan I forgot about the wedding" Naurto blushed, "how I ask her to a wedding, Sakura"

"It's not too hard Nuarto, especially since you two have been spending a lot of time together lately" Sakura said as they walked out of the library. "Tell her you would really like if she would be your date to the wedding, and I am sure she will say yes if you don't scream it at her" Sakura smiled encouragingly

"I don't mean to scream, I just get excited" Naruto laughed as they walked down the hall

"Naruto! You idiot!"

Naruto and Sakura turned around to see Sasuke coming to meet them with a thick folder in his hand. Naruto grinned nervously while Sakura just stared nonchalantly.

"You're late and we have things to do, dobe" Sasuke said

"Sorry Sasuke, I bumped into Sakura an helped her with some books" Naruto apologized

Sasuke looked at Sakura but she ignored him and walked away.

"Hey, Sakura where are you going?" Naruto asked as she was walking down the hall

"I have to go to the hospital, Naruto. See you later." She said.

"Oh, ok Sakura. See you later then." Naruto grinned and waved good bye.

/hmm. I guess she's still mad…must've really struck a nerve/ Sasuke thought as he stared at Sakura who was walking out of the Hokage's tower.

"Sasuke are you even listening to anything I'm saying," Naruto said impatiently, "Hello, don't ignore me Sasuke!" Nuarto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face.

"here this is your half " Sasuke pushed the folder into Naruto's hand and walked away.

Naruto just stared at the folder and then at Sasuke with a confusing look /that was weird, am I missing something?/ Naruto thought, but then his stomach growled and he forgot all about his friends weird behavior as he went for lunch.

Sakura was putting her belongings in her office as there was a sudden knock on her door. "One minute," Sakura threw on her white over coat as she opened the door.

"Huh?, oh hi Neji-san" Sakura greeted with a surprise.

"Hello, Sakura-san am I disturbing you" Neji asked as he walked into the office

"No, not at all" Sakura said as she waited for Neji to say something since he had came to her office.

"…." /ok, this is awkward…is he going to say something or what/Sakura thought

"Sakura-san I know you are very busy, so I will be quick, Neji said"I know you are one of the best medic-nin in Leaf and I need your help" he finished waiting for her response.

"Um, well Neji you know if I'm able to help, I will." Sakura replied when she could see he was waiting. Neji seemed hesitant about saying whatever he came for; Sakura's patience and curiosity were getting the best of her as Neji seemed to contemplate asking for help.

"Neji, you are going to have to tell me what you are talking about if you want my help" Sakura said impatiently.

"It's my eyes" Neji finally relented

"Your eyes?" Sakura asked "what do you mean, Neji-san" Sakura tried looking into his eyes but he avoided her gaze

"I thought with some rest they would heal themselves, but they seem to have gotten worse" Neji said

"Can you start from the beginning," Sakura asked as she closed her office door feeling this was private "What happened to your eyes and what's wrong with them?'

"I went on a B-rank mission and two weeks ago a rouge-nin from the Mist attacked my chakra points using a special justu I couldn't see with my Byakugan," Neji told Sakura "at first my by only seemed painful when I used it for a period of time."

"I thought if I didn't use my Byakugan for awhile and gave it some rest it would be fine, but it has gotten worse" Neji said

"How long can use Byakugan now. You know, before it becomes painful" Sakura asked as she recalled everything she knew about the Hyuuga Clan special Justu.

"Within seconds of activating it, the pain starts and becomes stronger" Neji finished

"I see, well I will have the nurses run some test and I will see what has happened, but I wish you would have come in sooner Neji-san" Sakura scolded.

"No, I only want you to conduct the test!" Neji met her gaze "I don't want random people to come near me in my weakened state and perform difficult test on my eyes that they might screw up" Neji insisted

"Neji" Sakura started, but was cut off.

"Sakura I don't mean to be complicated, but I am vulnerable and I only want someone I can trust" Neji sighed as he looked away embarrassed.

Sakura stared for a moment in shock, but was oddly honored that he would trust her, when he obviously had a hard time asking for help.

"I understand" Sakura said as she gave a small smile "I will perform the tests"

"Arigato Sakura" Neji said as he and Sakura were walking out of the office "but Sakura can you not tell anyone about this, especially Nuarto or Sasuke."

"Not a problem Neji" Sakura said as she closed her office door.

They started walking down the hall

"just be here at seven thirty, so I can make sure I have time to see you." Sakura said as she thought about her knee surgery that would take an hour before that.

"Sakura." A deep voice called

"Hmm. Yes?" Sakura instantly turned to the voice that called her name and she realized it was Sasuke. "Oh, hey Sasuke." Sakura greeted as she temporarily forgot she was upset with him.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said to Neji through suspicious eyes

"Uchiha" Neji returned the cold greeting.

"I will leave you now Sakura, but don't forget what I have asked of you" Neji said.

"I won't Neji, I promise" Sakura smiled. She knew he meant to keep his situation discreet.

Neji grinned in thanks and walked away.

"So, what did he want" Sasuke said as he glared at Neji's retreating body.

"Oh, nothing important" Sakura quickly answered

"Neji just asked me some questions" Sakura waved off as Sasuke continued to stare suspiciously.

"Hmm." Was Sasuke only reply

"So did you need me for something Sasuke" she asked.

Sasuke suddenly remembered why he came to the Hospital "I came to apologize about the other night at your house, I'm sorry" Sasuke said

"Oh, what exactly are you sorry about" Sakura asked because she wanted a better apology if she was going to forgive him.

"Sakura." He said

"Sorry for what Sasuke." She repeated

Sasuke sighed and replied "I am sorry for teasing you and hurting your feelings, but I didn't mean for you to take it seriously."

"Alright, I forgive you" Sakura smiled and started to walk away

"Sakura, is that all?" Sasuke asked in surprise as he raised his eyebrow.

"I believe you Sasuke, and I'm not mad anymore"

"Hmm" Sasuke grinned back then left the hospital wondering why Neji was going to meet Sakura at seven for?

Sakura opened her kitchen cabinets searching for a sweet snack to settle her sugar-tooth craving. Sakura found a brownie mix and decided to make the delicious chocolate.

Thirty minutes later Sakura was enjoying her moist brownies with milk from her balcony in her room.

/that hit the spot. It's so quiet tonight/ Sakura thought /so different from my day at the hospital…hmm I wonder what Neji's results from his test will come back as/

Sakura went back into her room to take a relaxing bath before she went to sleep.


End file.
